Shattering The Night
by Destiny's Quill
Summary: 40 years ago, the Phantom Thief Dark Mousey was once again at large. However, all was not as it seemed, for with every Niwa, there is a Hikari. And for every appearance of Dark, comes the appearance of Krad...
1. Prologue

**Shattering The Night: Prologue**

"Right….there," his self-assured voice muttered as his black gloved hand reached toward the glimmering object. As his fingers took hold, the brightly lit necklace bent out of its original shape, curling up into his gloved fist. Its luminance faded turning the small room pitch black, and dead silent. No alarms; that was a good thing. Not that the primitive alarms of the aristocrats were anything to brag about in the first place, but one clumsy enough could easily trigger their simple mechanisms. In this day an age, technology was a privilege for those select few with enough in their pocketbook to indulge in it. The common man resorted to stashing his valuables away secretly in various nooks and crannies hidden in their suburban homes. Meanwhile, the wealthy simply flipped open their wallets and the fringe of modern technology was at their command. Pathetic really, not even the best could protect this necklace, not from him anyway.

To be quite honest, there wasn't much that could be protected from him, once he had his mind set on stealing it of course. A stolen piece of art was a stolen piece of art once he actually stole it; eventually they all looked the same. The real thrill of course came when actually stealing the piece of art. Nothing could compare to the thrill of taunting the police and the media, then dashing away red-handed and unscathed. It happened every time; which of course is why this whole situation seemed rather unusual.

11 o'clock, the Museum of Art, he was sure he wrote that on the letter he sent to the police. And here, 11 had rolled right on by, the necklace was in his possession and still no police. Not even one curious little journalist trying to brownnose his way to stardom had even poked their nosey little heads around. Maybe they've given up. Ha, he had to laugh at that. If there was one thing he had learned from all of his years of stealing, it was that the police _never_ give up, no matter how foolish their efforts. This had to be the first time his friends in blue hadn't shown up on time. That of course, only made the situation all the more curious. _Next time_, he thought jokingly, _next time I'll print my name at the bottom of the note, my cursive is getting sloppy_.

The soft padding of his footsteps was all he could hear as he casually walked through the familiar hallways of the Museum. Even in the pitch darkness, maneuvering was easy. The halls were so geometrically aligned, one only needed to walk through them several times before developing a sixth sense to where the walls were to begin and end. Odd, you would think that in the essence of security, one wouldn't make the passages so predictable, but then again, the rich like everything to be neat and orderly. Their loss.

"Hello?" he called out jokingly, not really expecting an answer. "Anyone home?"

Not surprisingly, he received only more eerie silence. He was sure he heard no sounds from alarms, and if he had really triggered one, he was sure the police would have swarmed in by now.

"Maybe they're outside," he muttered talking to himself since no one seemed available to listen. Gently, he plodded toward the ornate four paned windows of the second story main corridor. Peering through the thick glass, he could feel his plum colored hair mat against the top right pane. Looking down, his dark eyes could find nothing, only the shadows cast by trees in the dim moonlight. "I'm shocked, they really did give up."

"Oh come now," a voice faintly echoed from across the shadow filled corridor. "they don't give up that easily."

"Who's there?"

The sharp clicking of heels broke the chilling silence. A soft chuckle trickled into his ears. Through the window on the opposite end of the corridor, the dim rays of the moon cast a shadow on the approaching figure.

"You have no idea," the chuckling voice whispered. "how long I have waited to meet you, Mr. Dark Mousey."

**Destiny's Quill**- This is the prologue, so please R&R. The first chapter should be up shortly. This is a very easy story to write, because DNA is such a great series.

_Disclaimer-I do not own D.N.Angel because if I did I would have a lot more money than I do now. The story is mine however. _


	2. Chapter 1: The Calm Before The Storm

**Shattering The Night Chapter 1: The Calm Before The Storm**

Two pearlescsent sapphire eyes stared straight at him. Though he couldn't be sure, it seemed that a smile formed on her lips at the sight of his confusion. But after all, what wasn't confusing and out of place about this situation? What on earth was she doing here? Not so much that as, why _now_?

"You seem confused," the now clear feminine voice chided. "I wonder why? It shouldn't be that surprising. After all, this is _my_ father's museum, isn't it?"

_"Satsuki? What is she doing here?"_

_"Daiki, be quiet, you're not helping."_

_"C'mon Dark, I mean, you were wondering the same thing too, right?"_

_"So? Now if you don't mind, having a voice talking to you in your head while you're thinking is annoying."_

_"Oh…sorry…"_

With a snap, the ceiling lights flickered to life and the ornate corridor was brightly illuminated. The lavish engravings on the Romanesque pillars gleamed in their ancient splendor while the pure crystal chandelier glittered high above. Satsuki paced toward a small display case. Expertly unlocking the case, her white gloved hand reached gently inside, her fingers grasping around the edges of a porcelain box. It lay in the palm of her hand as she stretched her arm toward his lean figure near the window.

"It's absolutely beautiful isn't it?" her eyes locked in a dreamlike gaze with his. "Some men would die to steal it, something as silly as this little box. And what for? Fame? Wealth? Power? They are all valid reasons for anyone to steal anything from here. Yet even so, the great art thief Dark Mousey chose a rather worthless diamond necklace. Why is that?"

Her gloved hand closed around the box as she returned it to its rightful place, deep sea blue hair draping across her shoulders. He didn't know what to do, he felt so lame, standing there as if he were at her total command. A chill of fear ran up his spine, yet he didn't feel as though the white suited figure standing before him were the cause of it. In fact, looking at her gave him an uneasy sense of…peace.

"Could it be," her melodious voice continued as she turned to face his uneasy form. "that you only take pieces of Hikari artwork?"

Stunned, he took a step back finding himself against the windowsill. How in the world could she have known that? Only people of Hikari or Niwa blood noticed the pattern.

"_Dark_…"

"_Not now Daiki_."

"Oh please," Satsuki began, musing at his sudden lack of words. "Don't you think I would notice if my own family's artwork were being stolen from right under my very nose. Give me some credit Mr. Mousey, I may be a curator's daughter, a snotty little rich girl, but I am in no way naïve."

"You're," he could only stand and stare. "you're not, you can't be…your father, he…"

"Married my mother, Mayo Hikari. Good deductive work Mr. Mousey. Just stop looking so suspicious, if I were going to kill you, the police would have shot you already. But that isn't what you're afraid of is it?"

A smile formed on her pale face. "Mr. Mousey, you of all people should know that only the males of each family carry the gene. As you can see," Satsuki spun around slowly. "I am definitely not a man. Krad is not here, yet."

His tense body loosened at the statement. The last thing he needed was to not only get caught off balance by a member of the Hikari family, let alone one who carried Krad's gene. Still, it was strange that only she, Satsuki Hikari had shown up, no police, no special ops, just her, and her alone. If this was a warning, she was certainly playing like she had the upper hand. But just to be safe…

"Why are you here, exactly?" He queried. "Isn't it dangerous? You are unarmed, I could easily take you down."

"And yet you haven't, Mr. Mousey, you haven't done a single thing but stare dumbfounded, I must have really startled you. Krad spoke so _highly_ of your _keen_ prowess and _sharp_ mind. I'm disappointed; I expected a much more…_charming_ greeting."

Satsuki sighed and turned her back toward him. Again her dark hair draped perfectly across her rounded shoulders, falling neatly back into place with each step she took away from him.

"This is a warning Mr. Mousey," her voice growing softer. "You can get away this time, completely unscathed. But next time, let's just say there may be some… fireworks. Good evening, Mr. Mousey."

With a second snap of her fingers, the lights vanished, and he was left in total darkness and silence once again.

"Satsuki?"

"Yes, Shaji."

"Why did you let Dark get away? After all, didn't mother tell us, before she died, that all the Niwas were our enemies? He is one of the Niwa, and he stole a Hikari work of art, yet you still let him get away. Why?"

For the second time that night her lips emitted a sigh. Her calm sapphire eyes lowered to meet the ocean blue ones of her younger brother. It seemed only natural that he didn't understand, being only fourteen and still a child. Shaji was still innocent and pure, at least for the most part. There was the minor detail that he carried the dominant Hikari gene and would inevitably turn into Krad. Still, he remained as cheerful and playful as he ever was. He was the child that everyone loved, the one talked about lovingly at dinner parties or banquets, the one with whom everyone could find a little of themselves as children in. And yet, she felt nothing toward him, neither love, nor hate, just a bland mixture of some feeling resembling family loyalty and the fact that they were forever bound together by the Hikari curse. But if she had known him not as a brother, she would have loathed his carefree way of life, and loved his purity. She couldn't imagine a more perfect child, and yet, she didn't even want to be around him.

For a long time, the idea had danced through her head many times that she was jealous. Everyone always referred to her as the business woman or as "that beautiful yet strangely cold young woman". Oddly, she liked those descriptions of herself. She had learned the hard way that loving something is a gamble, so she loved nothing. It gave her a cold but calm aura that seemed to trickle to those around her, it had even affected Dark. The fact was, that she did love something, and that something was the only reason she didn't regret the existence of her _darling_ little brother. She quickly dismissed jealousy as the reason for impartial behavior toward her brother. No, it was something more…longing, longing for what he **could** be.

"Sister," the words broke her train of thought.

"Mr. Mousey has more to offer us than could be acquired through one meeting. I was merely informing him of our existence. This way, we can not only defeat him, but humiliate him as well."

"That seems cruel," Shaji responded pouting. "very cruel sister."

"Of course it's cruel," she snarled. "But what do you call what he has done to our family for over 200 years? Kindness? Good will?"

Startled by his sister's sudden outburst, Shaji lowered his head of pale blue hair. Good, she thought, maybe he will finally understand what I am trying to do. Shaji's head rose up, with what seemed like tears forming in his eyes. He was like that, breaking down at the slightest injustice. He would cry a river if a fly was swatted in his presence. She had always thought that was pointless, things die, and if you had to cry yourself half to death for everything that did die, you would join them sooner rather than later.

"If we have to sister," he whispered, submitting to her will. "I will help you do whatever is necessary, if that is what mother wanted, if that will help us, help **you**, be happy."

His words hit her hard; he would do anything to make her happy? How ridiculous, how absurd, how…unsettling. Ironic, she didn't feel the same about him, not at all. However it was uplifting to have him on her side. Just one step closer to the real goal. She smiled inwardly; this was truly the calm before the storm.

**Destiny's Quill**- This is chapter 1. Don't know if this is short or long, but I have a feeling that the rest of the chapters will be about the same length. Please R&R (no flames please, be nice) and note whether or not you like this chapter length. Thanks!

_Disclaimer- I don't own D.N.Angel, if I did, well I would have enough money to have other people write this story for me! _


	3. Chapter 2: Melancholy Blue

**Shattering The Night Chapter 2: Melancholy Blue**

"DAIKI! WAKE UUUUUUUUUUP!"

With a jolt his body sat upright, his mind preparing for the worst. There could be many things that could have caused this strange wake up call. First on the list was that somehow (no matter how highly unlikely) Dark had botched the job and he, Daiki, was receiving the bunt of the blame. In reality, Dark's most recent job had only been last night, and even though Dark did need his help from time to time, most times he was just shrugged off as "annoying". So in that case he found himself paying less and less attention to whatever Dark was doing, after all, he hadn't failed once, so why worry? Last night however had been a little different. Satsuki was there, and that alone was strange. Maybe that was what was wrong, he was seen on a job, but then again that was Dark's fault, not his. It wasn't like he had control of the body anyway. Somehow he felt it didn't really matter since Dark wasn't here to get yelled at by his mother.

"Look, Mom…"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS?"

Daiki paused for a second. Time? What did that matter? Her ranting sessions usually didn't start off like this. He had the strangest feeling he was missing something. His mother sighed a heavy sigh and shook her head of thick graying blonde hair.

"Daiki, today is a Monday, to be precise 7:30 AM on Monday. Do you know where you have to be in less than half an hour?"

A look of shocked realization hit his sleepy face. School. Crap.

"Oh no, not again."

Going into overdrive mode, he hopped out of bed knocking a peacefully slumbering With off of his comfortable perch. He quickly grabbed his uniform and raced to get dressed. All the while his mother stood shaking her head at this common yet pathetic chain of events. It really did happen every time, so much so that poor Daiki even received letters home from school detailing his high Tardy rate. And like clockwork, not four and a half minutes after his rude awakening, Daiki scrambled out of the house with a piece of toast crammed into a mouth that was uttering the familiar "Bye Mom, see you later!" as he sped out of the front door and down the quiet suburban street.

Late again. There didn't seem to be any way to avoid it. No matter what he did, he was always late for school. He had the power to turn into one of the most infamous and powerful thieves in history, but he couldn't even make an 8 o'clock bell. That is pathetic in the extreme.

"_Next time you are out so late, you can fly me to school Dark."_

_"I don't think that would matter, Daiki, you would still be late."_

_"Would not."_

_"Would too."_

_"Would not."_

_"Would too."_

"Daiki?"

A soft voice startled him out of his pithy banter. He turned to face the warm smile of a slim blue haired boy with sparkling ocean blue eyes.

"I see you are late again," he said with a soft chuckle and a wry grin. "I wonder why? Do you lead a secret double life?"

"No," he lied, his face turning beat red. "I just wake up late, that's all."

_"Ha, that's the truth, but why is the real question."_

_"Quiet Dark."_

"It must be exciting to run all the way to school everyday. I am always driven by our chauffeur, my sister insists."

"C'mon Shaji," Daiki chided. "How horrible can it be to be driven to school?"

It was Shaji's turn to feel embarrassed.

"Oh no no no," he quickly replied. "I don't mean it like that, I am very grateful for what my sister does for me. I couldn't possibly complain or ask for something else. After all, you have to be happy with what you have right?"

_"And this is coming from a rich kid? Oh yeah it makes my heart split in two." _

_"From his point of view less is more so hush up Dark."_

"Right," Daiki said aloud. "I mean after all, it would hurt your sister's feelings, right?"

Shaji gave a quick nod and a cheerful smile. It was impossible, however, not to notice the great sadness that was hidden in deep blue eyes. Though most would be fooled by the warming smile, he wasn't. He saw the depression slowly build in Shaji over the long months of the school year, as though a weight were slowly being dropped on his thin shoulders. More and more, Shaji seemed tired, worn out, or exhausted, like his body was painfully ripping itself in two. He could empathize with him, bearing Dark was no walk in the park, but it was nothing like Shaji's pain. Atlas himself could not have borne a heavier load.

Shaji walked quickly toward his waiting limousine, a casual smile pasted on his face. He felt as if he almost died in school today. He probably would have, had Daiki not been there. Daiki always seemed to have the answers, and he always gave them in his usual cerebral fashion. It was relieving to be around someone so calm.

As he neared the car, he saw a slim figure sitting inside. Her head was lowered and her legs were delicately crossed. She seemed engrossed in a stack of papers held in her hands. As he opened the door, her head raised up in recognition of his entrance, then lowered back down to her paperwork.

"Hello sister," Shaji greeted her in his usual pleasant tone. The glare of the sun glinted off of her blue rimmed glasses as her head nodded a silent 'hello'. "You seem like you have more work than usual." He glanced briefly at the headings of the papers. "Isn't this father's paperwork?"

"Yes it is," she replied in a matter of fact tone. "He isn't feeling well, worse than usual."

"Oh," he lowered his head. "Is father that ill?"

"I'm afraid so," Satsuki said her eyes rising to meet her brother's. "It's best that I take over his work now, so that there won't be so much confusion later."

"Is there anything that I can do?" His large eyes filled with a river of tears. "I'll do anything, anything if it will help."

"As a matter of fact," she said as a malicious grin formed on her glossed lips. "there just might be _something_."

**Destiny's Quill**- So this is the second chapter. I wrote this in only about 45 minutes if that. I really hope the next chapter will be up faster. Please R&R, no flames please.

_Disclaimer- I do not own D.N.Angel, and if I did, I would have extended the series long ago._


	4. Chapter 3: Cold Farewell

**Shattering The Night Chapter 3: Cold Farewell**

The room was oddly morbid for a "peaceful deathbed". To be honest, she would have preferred a rainy day to complete the mood. It really was poetic to a degree. Their dying father sprawled on his deathbed, mumbling final words to no one in particular. Her darling brother, who loved **nothing** more than his family, staring wide-eyed and helpless as he watched his father slip through his outstretched hands. And then there was she. She would stand with a solemn face of mourning as her father passed all of his earthy wisdom and possessions on to her and Shaji with his last breath, all the while plotting to how this tragic situation could be used to her imminent advantage. It was cold, really it was, and there could not have been a colder person to walk the earth than Satsuki Hikari.

For some reason, her frigid outlook on life did not bother her in the least. She was almost, proud, of her disillusionment with mankind in general. Overall, she had absolutely no use for people. Certain people did things that benefited her in the long run. Others, like the Niwa's, caused her nothing but pain, if she even experienced that emotion. Otherwise, mankind was just **there**. She felt it a waste of time to grow attached to anyone or anything. People die, people lie, and people leave without a word's notice. People cause pain, and pain was an emotion she couldn't afford to have; not if she were to have her revenge. Not since her mother had she ever loved anything, and since then she had made a vow to do whatever was necessary to rid the world of those who caused her mother's pain, even if that meant stripping herself of all humanity.

Her father never really cared about her or Shaji. Like all people they had certain usefulness. Shaji was the adorable son who showed the world that the great museum curator really was a "big teddy bear". She on the other hand, was more a public embarrassment than a daughter, being so cold and independent, not nearly as obedient as he would have liked. So, like all good little eldest children, she took up her father's mantle and began to help run the museum. Having a quick and able mind, it was more than easy to learn the trade, the endless loopholes of business. Over the years, she acquired more and more Hikari pieces of art; their collection was the best in the world. Her father never once praised her; he could probably sense her malice from across the room. Still the lack of appreciation bothered her and she could not bring herself to even fake a tear of sadness at the final resting place of her father.

"S-s-s," his weak voice whispered, her ears perked up hopefully, some small portion of her thinking that maybe his last words would be an apology for his lack of appreciation. Her hopes were shattered as the name formed itself on his wrinkled lips. "Shaji….my son?"

"I am here father," Shaji said quickly clambering to his side. "We are **both** here."

"My son, my only son," his words were weak. "come closer."

Shaji leaned his face close to his father's; tears were streaming down his cheeks. Her eyes shot daggers at the both of them, like they didn't know he was dying for over a year, this was pathetic.

"I want to tell you…"

"What father?"

"You are the last hope of the family. Continue our name, make me proud."

That was more than ok with her. Sweet little Shaji could carry on her father's name, be the good little businessman, start a family and have lots of sweet, darling little babies. _She_ on the other hand would carry on _her_ mother's name, _she_ would make _her_ mother proud, _she_ would end the curse that plagued all Hikari, and _she_ would be the savior.

"Yes father, I will, I promise."

"Good, good…" his last words slipped out of his mouth as the breath left his body. Shaji's river of tears became a rushing waterfall, while her thin lips compressed into a silky smile. Finally, that disheveled man was out of her way. But to keep the air of mourning, she let Shaji cry uninterrupted for a _full_ hour.

There were no words to describe what was ripping out his soul. He had experienced this pain once before, but he was too young to really remember. Somehow, this pain felt as if it would slowly kill him. And he wished it would.

This was no ordinary pain. This pain was tearing his body apart piece by piece. He felt something clawing at him from the center of himself. It was picking at him, tearing his soul to pieces. It was so cerebral yet so real, and he began to believe that one could really die of sorrow. Yet all she could say to comfort him was: "You knew he was going to die, didn't you? So why are you so surprised?"

Cold, that is what she was, cold and heartless. He didn't even see a single tear stream down her perfectly powdered face. Still she stood there with, enough audacity to tell him to not be _surprised_ that his own _father_ lay lifeless and limp not three feet from him. And slowly, a new emotion rose in his chest, anger. Anger at the neglect from his sister, anger at the way she carried herself around like she was the Messiah to the Hikari family, anger at her apathy, anger at her manipulation of him and their father, like they were mere playthings in her hands. Well he would not be manipulated anymore. This was it. From now on, _he_ was the only one in control of his own life. But that didn't seem enough; somehow he had to make her pay.

No, that wasn't right, he, Shaji, would never think anything like that. In the back of his head, a soft, aristocratic voice whispered unthinkable ideas. Revenge. Betrayal. Murder. Yet somehow, he got the feeling this voice was no longer talking about him, or his deranged sister. He tried to block it out, but it kept growing stronger, egging him on to release his anger by any means. And as he tried to stuff down the feeling, his chest burned, his body doubled over, and his head began to spin. His normally perfect vision became blurry and unfocused, his thoughts became confused and unclear, he was no longer aware of where he was, until…

Suddenly, he was back to normal. He could see clearly, his heart was no longer throbbing, the voice was silenced, and those wicked thoughts seemed part of a bad dream. It was then he noticed he was no longer in his father's room. He wasn't in any room at all, he was in what seemed like an endless white room with no way in or out. It was then he heard the voice, the satiny voice of his elder sister, and it became clear to him, he was no longer in control of his body.

"Hello, Krad. Welcome back."

**Destiny's** **Quill**- This third chapter was in here solely to explain the emergence of Krad. I know there hasn't been much Dark in here yet, but I had to have something to build the story on and flashbacks get kinda lame if there are too many. And I have another use for them in the future. The next chapter will have more action in it, but I think this was a cool way of showing how someone transforms into Krad (as well as giving you readers about 20 more reasons to hate Satsuki…). The whole transformation thing will be explained fully later…Please R&R (no flames)!

_Disclaimer- I don't own D.N.Angel, I really wish I did, because then I would have unlimited access to merchandise!_


	5. Chapter 4: First Encounter

**Shattering The Night Chapter 4: First Encounter**

For the past hour, the sky had grown darker. Rain soon fell in heavy showers upon the cold, hard ground. From his position at the door, he could hardly see past the front steps. Nor could he hear anything other than the rhythmic beating of the rain. Perfect. He was really looking forward to the police chasing him tonight, if they could through this insane downpour. For one of the first times in his long life, rain had put him in a good mood, and nothing, not even that absurd woman from before, could bring him down.

"It's time," Daiki's mother called from the stairs. "Dark, it's almost 10:30; you should go if you want to make it there before 11."

"Right," he murmured reaching out his hand to signal for With to follow. For some reason, he never had to argue with her, she was one of the wisest women he had ever met, and she let him alone. That was far more than he could say for Daiki, she was always pestering him. It was good to have someone he could rely on, if he ever needed help.

"Be careful," she warned, a misty look coming over her usually bright eyes. "From what Daiki has told me, I don't like the sound of this Satsuki girl. Best to try and avoid any kind of contact with anyone."

"Gotcha. C'mon With, let's go."

"Third floor, second room on your right from the north entrance, the Topaz Thunderbolt. Get to it quick, this storm may be the after effects of it being awakened."

Her words ringing fast in his ears, he swung the heavy door closed behind him. With transformed immediately, giving him his signature black wings. 'This my friends,' he thought musing to himself as he flew off into the stormy sky. 'will be simple.'

"Who could have known the Topaz Thunderbolt packed such a punch," the words seemed to slide off her lips. Her sapphire eyes sparkled with excitement as she gazed at the destructive force being produced by the tiny little broach she held in her right hand. Who would have thought that activating the Hikari works of art was this simple a task? Still, it wasn't all her doing, not anymore anyway.

"Most of them do seem to be underestimated based on size," came the silky voice from behind her. "But then again, size doesn't really matter anyway."

"That's true," she replied, turning to lock eyes with the face of the voice. He stood not far from her, his sharp golden eyes staring off into the distance, as if they were expecting something to pop out of the sky at any moment. With every movement of his head, his long ponytail of golden hair seemed to sway. Clothed in all white, his serene face, his hair fastened with a silver cross, and pure white wings adorning his shoulders, he couldn't look any more like an angel. It was almost impossible for her to fathom that this was the other half of the infamous Phantom Thief, let alone that less than three hours ago, this majestic figure had once been her irritating younger brother.

Amazing. Krad was capable of wielding **so** much power, yet her brother was only capable of kindness. Krad could release the hidden powers of the Hikari artwork, her brother could linger lamely at her side. Krad would bring honor back to the Hikari family and destroy the Niwa line once and for all, Shaji would swear to uphold his promise to their dying father. In short, she wished this transformation would be permanent. Having a helpless child on one's side paled into comparison to having the power of a God.

"He's coming, you better stand back, things are going to get…interesting."

She thoughtlessly obeyed. Since Krad would bring an end to her family's curse, she would do whatever he asked of her. It was a strange feeling for her, never caring about anyone before. Then again, no one but he had ever shown the potential to do anything for her in return. Her loyalty and servitude would mean redemption for **all** Hikari. That was a price she was willing to pay.

In the blink of an eye, the lights snuffed out. With no moon to cast a wispy light, the room was pitch black. Her slender hand reached for a com-link, but Krad's voice stopped her.

"There's no need," he seemed to be smiling. "I will be _more_ than enough to deal with **him**."

"As you wish," she responded quietly, bowing her head in respect. '_Now we will see Mr. Mousey_,' she said to herself. '_which of us holds the greater power_.'

As if responding to her silent challenge the door creaked open in sync with the chiming of the large clock at the museum's center. With the dim light from the hall, she thought she was able to see Dark's slim figure enter. She firmly held her position at the window, clutching even tighter to the small broach. Krad seemed to have moved to the back of the small display room, waiting for his opportune moment.

"Welcome Mr. Mousey," she greeted serenely as his fingers snapped to turn on the lights. "I am so pleased you were able to make it. I hope the storm did not deter you. It would have been a pity for you to be late."

"It's you again," Dark growled. "don't you have anything better to do?"

"Not really," she smiled. "but the theft of the most precious items in my collection does rank up there in the top priority category."

"Well, well, well," the silky voice of Krad echoed in the cramped room. "it appears that Satsuki was right, you have lost your charm Dark."

Dark whirled around in a state of shock. His eyes widened at the site of Krad leaning casually against the nearest wall. Krad glided slowly toward Dark, a wry smirk on his angelic face.

"_You_," Dark spat. "what are _you_ doing here?"

"And still calm and reserved even after being shocked like that. I must admit though, I did expect a much more creative comeback. I should have returned sooner. Without me around," Krad's voice took on a malicious tone. "you're getting **soft**."

"So you awoke the Topaz Thunderbolt?"

"But you are still quick on your feet. Of course Dark, old friend, who else would have?"

"So whose body have you stolen now?"

"And you think that you ask before taking over someone else's?"

"But I don't make them suffer!"

"And who's to say I do?"

Dark didn't seem to have a response for this.

"Who's to say that poor Daiki," an even bigger smile formed. "isn't being controlled by you?"

"I…" his words drifted off.

She began to smile at Dark's sudden loss of confidence. '_Perfect. This will be the end of you Mr. Mousey. The end of you and all Niwa_.'

**Destiny's Quill**- So this is the start of the first confrontation between Dark and Krad. I guess this chapter is a sort of 'to be continued' type of thing. I had to cut this scene in half or the chapter would be more than four blasted pages! That is a lot... besides, suspense keeps things interesting.

_Disclaimer- I don't own DNA, god I wish…_


	6. Chapter 5: The Topaz Thunderbolt

**Shattering The Night Chapter 5: The Topaz Thunderbolt**

"Just look what you've done!"

His words rung through the silent room like a lonely church bell. Satsuki stood smiling calmly in a corner, while Krad and the malicious grin plastered on his face stood directly in his path.

"So," he began, glaring at Krad. "which of you has it?"

"You mean this," Satsuki asked innocently as she held out her hand to reveal a small broach glowing brightly in the darkness. Her smile grew wider. "I'm afraid you will just have to get through Krad first to reach it."

Figures, it was never simple, and beating Krad was no joyride. He couldn't even remember one time in both their existence that either of them had won a solid victory over the other. Most of the time, uncontrollable outside forces caused their conflict to end rather abruptly, not that he minded. The less he saw of Krad, the better and longer his life was for it. Still, the problem at hand was difficult. Not only did he have to face Krad head on, but in the middle of what seemed like a raging tropical storm that was caused by an itty-bitty broach no less. Oh yeah, this was going to be fun.

"Krad," her voice whispered over the thundering storm. "I give you permission to kill them both. Destroy the Niwas in one fell swoop."

"Don't worry," Krad replied with an unusual amount of edge in his voice. "**I** know _exactly_ what I have to do."

He took a hesitant step backward after hearing Krad's words. This enclosed place was no place to hold a fight, there was literally **no** maneuverability. Yet he couldn't leave the room while Satsuki still held the Thunderbolt, who knows what she could do with it if she left his sight. He sincerely doubted that she would follow Krad if their fight moved to a different location. In fact, Krad would probably _order_ her to stay away and keep the Thunderbolt out of reach.

It suddenly occurred to him that he was looking at his problem the wrong way. Krad was not a dead-end; he was a road-block, one that he would simply have to bypass. If he could get his hands on the Thunderbolt and get out as fast as he could, Krad wouldn't even be an issue. The question still remained, how was he to get to the Thunderbolt anyway?

_"Distract them!"_

_"Quiet Daiki, I need to think!"_

_"And I already thought this through. Listen, distract Krad and then double back for the Thunderbolt, Satsuki shouldn't be hard to get by."_

_"And how exactly do you propose I distract Krad?"_

_"I don't know, he's your other half, not mine. Besides, how long have you been fighting him? You must know something that works."_

"Yeah," he let out a half-hearted chuckle. There really wasn't that much that actually did work on Krad, and as the years wore on, their number grew fewer. There are only so many parlor tricks you can use to confuse someone before they catch on. He glanced over to Satsuki. She showed no signs of any emotion; she only looked mildly interested in Krad's actions. But when he looked closely, her eyes were fixed on Krad, greedily waiting for the climatic finale to a plan she had carefully set in motion. Perhaps this was his opening.

"Well Dark," Krad queried, the smile fading. "are you going to do something? After all these years and **_now_** you're stunned. I've waited a _long_ time for this, don't disappoint me."

"Wouldn't dream of it Krad," he replied, his cocky edge re-emerging. He casually took several steps forward, keeping his eyes fixed on Krad. It was imperative to keep Krad thinking he was focused on him, if he got wind of his real plan, well, he didn't want to think about it. He capriciously waved his hand, With's silent signal. He was suddenly aware of how glad he was that the room was pitch black, this was going to be a lot easier. With quietly transformed back to his normal self and scampered across the carpeted floor. He stopped near Satsuki, being careful not to make a sound, waiting for his next move.

"Well," Krad said mildly amused. "you've given up on your wings already? That _is_ disappointing; I was **so** hoping we could take this **outside**."

"That would be a waste," he replied snapping his fingers, a jet black feather appeared in his hand. "I wouldn't be able to see the look on your face when I've beaten you."

Krad mimicked his actions and a pale white feather was in his hands. Within seconds, their feathers were crossed, causing sparks of black and white lightning to burst out from their hands. It always started this way, Krad and himself, facing off head to head. It was so predictable it made him laugh on the inside.

"_Any time now With, anytime_," He thought to himself. He snuck a glance to where Satsuki stood, gazing at their stalemate in wide-eyed amazement. Behind her, With transformed, but this time into an exact replica of his master. With's hand reached carefully toward the broach on Satsuki's blouse, and with a sharp jerk, ripped the Thunderbolt off.

"KRAD!" she bellowed, suddenly realizing what just happened. Her hand shot out, attacking With, but missing her target by a mile. "THE THUNDERBOLT! HE HAS IT!"

It was then that Krad's concentration broke, his head whipped around to see a flustered Satsuki attacking what seemed like a small bunny. In the tiny creature's mouth there was the Thunderbolt. In total confusion, he spun to face Dark, but to his surprise, he was not there.

"Catch ya' later Krad." He said standing on the open windowsill, his black wings re-adorning his shoulders. "It was real fun."

"**_STOP_**!" Krad and Satsuki cried in unison as he jumped from the window into the pouring rain. The farther his wings disappeared into the night, the lighter the grey sky grew.

"He sealed it didn't he," she asked turning her fiery eyes toward him.

"Yes," Krad replied, glaring out the open window. "and eventually, all the Hikari items will be sealed if this keeps up."

"I cannot allow that to happen, I **must** not allow that to happen."

"Well then, I guess we will just have to make things a little more _interesting_."

"I will do anything you ask of me."

"Good, that will make this a whole lot easier."

**Destiny's Quill**- Alright that wraps up the first encounter. I hope I won't have to do any more "to be continued" chapters. Please R&R. I hope the next chapter will be up soon.

_Disclaimer- I don't own DNA, but that can be arranged…_


	7. Chapter 6: Solitary Conversation

**Shattering The Night Chapter 6: Solitary Conversation**

His large eyes opened slowly, he winced as the bright light streamed into them. Abruptly, he shot upright in his bed, not entirely sure of where he was. The last thing he could remember was sharp pain, and then a blinding light. Now, as he looked around the bare room, he felt a strange feeling, as if there were someone watching him, though it was nearly impossible to know _who_.

He tried to rise carefully from his warm bed, but was halted by a searing pain that clawed at his entire back. The pain quickly lowered him back to the bed, as well as reviving his dimmed senses. His vision cleared as he looked around the small room. In all honesty, it seemed more like a cell than a room, even more like a hospital room. Yet, he felt as if he were in his own home, just not safe and asleep in his own bed. The room wasn't really as bright as it seemed a minute ago, but was lit merely by one single light bulb fixed to the dull gray ceiling. The walls were coated with a nasty shade of beige that peeled in several places and a single, empty picture frame adorned the walls. Only a rickety chair and heavy oak desk stood between his thin bed and the apparently bolted door. The more he looked around, the more a surge of uneasiness filled his gut.

A shudder shook through his thin frame, rattling his bones. Why was he so cold? It felt as though a sudden gust of cold wind had blown his way, yet there were no windows to provide it. But the chill seemed to mount in his chest, and the feeling of being watched returned. Trying to shake it away, he dismissed it merely as paranoia; he didn't know where he was so naturally he thought he was being watched. He tried to sleep, yet every time he closed his deep-blue eyes, they locked with a pair of sun-gold eyes. They peered into his heart making him want to cry out with the horror of a nightmare struck child, yet the scream was stifled in his chest. More and more he longed to see someone, anyone, so maybe, they could tell him if this was hell, or merely purgatory. Minutes seemed like hours as the questions grew like a cancer in his mind.

Where am I? Why am I here? How long have I been here? What is today? Is it even day, or is it night? Is there anyone else here? Where is father? Where is my sister? Is she alright? Am I alright? Why do I feel like I am going crazy? Who is watching me? Am I **_really_** alone? Who is here with me? Is this person me? Am I myself?

_**Who am I?**_

"_That is an interesting question; I wonder who would be able to help you answer that."_

"Who's there," he screamed, the silky voice echoing in his head. Was it real? Or imagined?

"_Don't worry, I'm very real…"_

How did it know what he was thinking?

"_That is another interesting question, but I believe that would be because I am a part of you."_

"Who are you?"

"_And I thought you would never ask."_

"Name yourself and your purpose," he declared boldly, the voice's chilling laughter trailed into the crevices of his mind.

"_My name is Krad, Master Shaji, and my purpose I thought would be clear by now…"_

"What are you, Krad?"

"_I guess I'm you, in a way."_

"I am nothing like you, whoever you are."

"_I would venture to say you are a lot like me, Master Shaji."_

"Why do you call me…Master?"

After a brief pause, Krad replied with a hint of malice in his voice.

"_Because it is only polite that I refer to my host as 'Master' since not only am I housed in your body, but we share a consciousness."_

"Is that why I can hear you, and talk to you in my head?"

"_I believe that would be the reason."_

"What do you want?"

"_What **I **want? Master Shaji, it's all about what you want, isn't it?"_

He stopped to think, what did he want? All he had ever really wanted was to make his family happy, but now father was dead, leaving him and Satsuki. After all she had been through in her hard life, she deserved happiness more than anyone, and the more he thought about it the more he was sure. He wanted to give Satsuki true happiness.

"_That is what I thought. You really are too kind."_

"You know what would make Satsuki happy?"

"_Yes,"_ Krad chuckled. _"Yes I do."_

"You will tell me won't you?"

"_It depends on if you want to know."_

"Of course I want to know," he raged. "why would I not want to know how to make my only family happy?"

"_I find it oddly ironic that you would use the word 'family'. Perhaps you would rather let me handle things and be spared the details, like last time."_

"Last time?"

"_I don't need your permission to take control of your body, as was well proved by last night's events."_

He paused as realization struck. That explained everything, from the voices to the pain to the strange room. He probably was being examined, sister must be worried sick. After all, a brother changing into an entirely different person at your father's deathbed would be quite a shock. He wondered if Daiki was worried about him, he probably missed school, he hope Daiki wasn't too worried…

"_I find it amusing how you think of the Niwa boy. Is he a friend?"_

"Yes," was his curt reply.

"_Then perhaps it is best that you don't know what would make your sister truly happy…"_

"Tell me," he ordered. Krad sighed, his voice rang almost as if he were smiling.

"_Your sister's one and only desire is for the elimination of the entire Niwa family…"_

**Destiny's Quill**- Sorry that took such a long time, I was so busy. But it is finally here and I am glad for that. This chapter is just here to show the hold Krad has on Shaji, and eventually a conflict Shaji will have within himself…not much happened, but something will soon, I guarantee it. Thanks for all the great reviews, I appreciate them a lot. Again please R&R, thanks.

_Disclaimer- I technically do not own D.N.Angel, if we are talking about right to the series. I do own some of the DVDs however…_


	8. Chapter 7: Saftey And Sanity

**Shattering The Night Chapter 7: Safety And Sanity**

"This is insane."

"Did you really expect something like this to be sane? You of all people should realize that more than anyone."

"I don't care, this is getting too screwed up, and it's got to stop."

"And how do you propose we do that? Ask Satsuki and Krad nicely if they will leave us alone?"

"I don't want my son to be exposed to this."

"Oh, so you think you can protect him by keeping him out of it?"

"Anything is better than putting him in harm's way."

"That isn't going to stop him, trust me, after all these years, he isn't going to stop just because you hide Daiki away. Krad doesn't operate like that, face it."

"I AM NOT GOING TO LET YOU GET MY SON KILLED!"

Her soft eyes filled with a great rage as the words burst forth from her lips. He saw her body begin to shake as tears slowly welled in her eyes. Though he may not have known her long, he never imagined anything would reduce her to this state. To be frank, it scared him. If a woman this strong and resilient was this worried, perhaps he was taking the situation a little too lightly.

"Kariko, I know this is hard for you, I can't imagine what this is doing to you."

Raising her head, she fixed her now swollen eyes on his. An unnatural blaze resided within them. Narrowing her thin lips she bored her eyes into his.

"No doubt you can't imagine. You've never had children, you've never been forced to watch as you son flies off to who knows where and then reduced to sitting lamely at the window praying he'll come back alive. You don't have to live with the fact that there are people out there who want to kill the only thing you hold dear. No, I don't think you can ever understand!"

Spinning on her heel, she turned her back to his; he could still hear the silent sobs. She was right, he didn't understand, and he guessed he never would. He was the reason her son was in so much danger, if not for him, Krad and Satsuki would never even consider going after Daiki. His entire existence but Daiki's life at risk, and as much as that tore him up inside, there was nothing he could do. He could not even console Kariko, for what could he say; he was sorry for being alive?

"Kariko," he began cautiously. "It…it will…"

Her slim form turned to face him.

"I promise…it **_will_** be alright. I won't let anything happen to him, even at the cost of my existence."

Her expression did not change, her face did not more, her eyes did not even waver for a second. It felt as if ever inch of his mind were being scanned by her intense eyes. Neither moved for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, she lowered her gaze and quickly left the room.

"Don't worry about her Dark, it isn't your fault."

He spun to his left to face the tall red-haired man standing behind him. His fine features resembled that of the work of Michelangelo, yet his eyes were bright and full of life. He wore a smile on his chiseled lips, and to his surprise, it was warm and welcoming, completely unbecoming of the situation.

"How can I not worry," his violet eyes fell to the floor. "it is my fault. I could have easily gotten Daiki killed…."

"But you didn't, did you?"

"How can you say that," he lifted his shaking hands, his eyes focused on the lines covering them. "If it weren't for me, Satsuki and Krad wouldn't even give Daiki a second thought. After tonight's events, how can I say that it was a victory? So we got the Thunderbolt, but now they are focused on destroying the Niwa family."

"You make it sound as though this was a surprise to you. As far as I can tell, Krad has wanted to kill you and all other Niwas since the day you first met, am I right?"

"Yes, of course, you and I did share a body after all, Daishi. I would think you would know first hand. And I would think you should be as angry with me as she is."

"Why?" Daishi's voice showed a hint of sarcasm. "because Krad hasn't changed? Because the bitter daughter of Sayana Hikari wants revenge? You ask too much of yourself. Just accept that you will always have to face dangers like this."

"Kariko probably regrets me being alive…"

"Kariko isn't angry with you, she is angry with herself. _She_ is the one who told you to go after the Thunderbolt. _She_ is the one who feels guilt over putting her son in danger. _You_ are simply an easy vessel for her anger at her own actions."

His head rose to face Daishi's gentle face. Daiki was so like him. Perhaps that is why he liked him so much. Daishi was the only one in the Niwa bloodline that had ever _really _been able to reason with him. Perhaps it was because Daishi really understood who _he_ was, and it was just in his nature to care **_that_** much about other people. He had kept him safe, and Daishi had kept him sane.

"What do we do then?"

"That's obvious," he was still smiling. "Just stay away from Shaji and Satsuki. If you can do that, well then you can buy some time."

With that, Daishi walked up the wooden stairs, the smile still plastered on his face. He stood and stared blankly at the spot where he had stood. He was relieved, enlightened and confused at the same time. What seemed like simple advice only scared him more. What did Shaji, Daiki's best friend have to do with this? The only one he had to be worried about was that insane blond and his attitude….wait, how could this not have occurred to him before?

"Could it be? Is Shaji really Krad?"

**Destiny's Quill**- Sorry this took so long. This chapter deals with getting to know Dark and Daiki's parents a little better. Of course, it gives Dark the revelation that Shaji is really Krad, which of course is important. Please R&R thanks!

_Disclaimer-I do not own D.N.A. and at this rate it looks like I never will…_


	9. Chapter 8: Adolesence

**Shattering The Night Chapter 8: Adolescence**

"Open you text books and turn to page 456."

Lamely, he reached into his bag, feeling for the heavy text book. A motion to his left caught his eye, he saw Shaji similarly digging around in his tiny school bag. His hair was messy and his gentle face now wore lines of a hermit weathered by the ages of the world. Even his eyes had lost their once brilliant sparkle. He couldn't help but stare at the disheveled form of his best friend, and for some reason unknown for him, it pained him.

"Daiki," the teacher's stern voice broke his gaze. "are you alright?"

He nodded, sitting upright in his small wooden desk wedged against the wall. Even if his head was facing front, his eyes continued to shift their gaze to Shaji. He desperately wanted to believe that he wasn't really Krad as Dark had warned him. There had to be a mistake, the Shaji he knew would **never**, under any circumstances, harm anyone. Yet, just this morning, Dark, the person he trusted with his very life, had gravely warned him to keep his distance from the person most like his brother. It was too much.

"Daiki, please begin reading."

The world around him seemed surreal, and it had felt that way forever. How could it not? His body, or even his mind was not his own. Every waking moment was spent wondering if this would be the last day, if this breath would be his last. The very essence of Krad hung above his head, threatening to consume him, to destroy his self and take over what had been his since birth.

And there was no one. No one to help him, no one to ease his pain. His father was dead, his mother he had never even known. His beloved sister wasn't even on his side, for she wanted to destroy the Niwa's, a task that Krad informed him could only be completed once possession of his body was no longer his own. And after all this, the one person he thought he could trust to help him, his best friend, his **only** friend, was his enemy.

Because of Dark, his mother was dead. Because of Dark, his sister could never be at peace. Because of Dark, his body was invaded, and because of Dark, his family's greatest works of art were gone. And to discover that Daiki was really Dark….that, Daiki's sole act of betrayal, was a pain he couldn't bear.

_"Daiki betrayed me?"_

_"Isn't that what I've told you all along?"_

_"Look at how happy he seems…"_

_"He is only happy because he is winning, his happiness come from your pain."_

_"But he wouldn't…"_

_"What kind of a friend never calls to make sure you are alright, or acts like nothing is wrong when you are clearly in pain?"_

_"But what if he…"_

_"You are a child, you don't yet understand what true caring is about. People who truly care about you are always there for you."_

_"Then nobody cares about me."_

_"I care about you. I've never hurt you have I?"_

He stopped to think. It was true. Krad had never hurt him. He had caused all this pain himself by not accepting the truth about who and what he was. Had he embraced his destiny, as his sister said, this pain would not have befallen him. Suddenly, everything became clear. The splitting pain that ripped through his frail body vanished. The weakness that pulled him closer to the grave became the strength of the gods. His world became clear to him, and all he could do was smile.

"_Daiki is my enemy."_

_"And so he is, and so he is…"_

"Are you still chasing Phantom Dark?"

"Of course I am; what a stupid question."

"Why?"

"I would think you of all people would understand, Rika, having some personal experience with him."

"But he is not a bad man, misguided maybe, but he has never meant to harm you."

"And you say this only because you feel something for him, not because you really understand the situation."

"Satsuki, I don't think **you** understand!"

She paused and looked at the woman standing in front of her. Though they were the same age, she seemed to be much more lady-like, much more sheltered. Like a pampered child she had grown up in her parent's love and care, something she never had herself. Therefore, she was more a women than that _girl_ would ever be, she knew how to take care of herself and her family. A sneer crossed her face as she spoke.

"No my dear," her lips curled. "I don't think you understand."

"What I understand is that you are being ridiculous. You have your whole life ahead of you, why waste it searching for a man you can never catch? What will happen when he is gone? Then what will you do? How will you spend the rest of your life?"

"Oh, but Rika, I do have a way to catch him."

Rika stopped her next sentence. Her slim body straightened and her lips pressed into a thin line. She looked very regal in her plain white dress and her silk handbag; a little tiara would have made her the picture perfect princess. Yet her serenity seemed disrupted by her last comment.

"Your **_brother_** is not a tool Satsuki; he is your flesh and blood."

"But he is more than willing to help…"

"Only because you forced him too! Heaven knows what you did to that boy to change him from such a sweet loving child into your murderous puppet!"

"He made up his own mind."

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe deep down he wants to help you? You used him! You took his only weakness and exploited it for your own selfish reasons. You could kill him!"

"And Dark could kill us all."

"Liar," Rika howled losing her perfect composure. "**_you_** are nothing more than a selfish child who cannot accept that she has suffered loss in her short life and instead of dealing with it like a women, brings pain to others! You don't feel anything, like a person frozen in their own self-centered world of desires and dreams. No Satsuki, you are still a child. A child who doesn't know the difference between right and wrong."

With that, she spun on her heel and stormed out of the small office. She just stood and stared at the empty doorway, and felt nothing.

Destiny's Quill- That came out pretty fast. It's Labor Day weekend, so I guess that explains the recent pace of work. I hope I can keep it up. Please R&R! Thanks…

_Disclaimer- I do not own D.N.Angel and I'll bet if I tried, I'd be a very poor woman…._


	10. Chapter 9: Distrust And Lies

**Shattering The Night Chapter 9: Distrust And Lies**

_"Where are we going again?"_

_"I've told you a million times, we have to figure out where the other Hikari artifacts are so we can get to them before Krad and Satsuki do."_

_"I know that, but where are we going?"_

_"Well if I knew that, I would have told you."_

_"Dark, you're hopeless."_

_"I try,"_ a smile formed on his lips. His eyes shifted down toward the streets below. The people passed by as a blur one hardly distinguishable from the other. Even though he had no idea where specifically he was going, he had a general idea. When all else fails, the art museum is a good place to start. He guessed he should have been more specific with Daiki. Again he began to speak. _"But you know, I would have told you if you had…."_

Someone walking below caught his eye, someone he hadn't seen in a long time, someone who he could recognize from a mile away.

_"If I had what Dark? What's wrong?"_

He said nothing as he descended to the dark, paved sidewalk several feet in front of that someone. Quickly, he retracted his wings and stood straight and upright, squinting in the darkness.

_"Dark? What are you doing?"_

He did not respond, but simply stood and watched as the serene figure glided closer and closer to him. How long had it been since he had seen that face? Too long, far too long to retain sanity. Slowly, the pale white figure became clearer and clearer in the moonlight. Her auburn hair fell neatly trimmed at her shoulders. Her shoulders were covered in an off-white shawl that complemented her pale white dress. But the most stunning were her eyes. Their maple shine reflected the crescent moon's silver light illuminating most of her face, but piercing the heart of others. And it was _these_ eyes that he longed to see.

"Rika," he managed to whisper as she stopped in front of him. She regarded him carefully, almost quizzically, but a somber glow was in her eyes. It seemed as though she was delighted yet saddened by his presence.

"Dark," she said patiently as if she were expecting him to say something.

"It's been a long time."

"That it has," her voice echoed regally. Her head did not move, but she fixed her glowing eyes on his.

"How have you been Rika? Are you doing alright?"

"I've been well. And you?" she responded perfectly on ceremony. Noticing the uncomfortable look in his eyes, she shook her head quickly. He stared in wonder as she spoke again. "Oh, what am I saying? Of course you aren't well, why would I ask such a silly thing?"

Slightly taken aback, he shot her an inquisitive glance. What on earth could she possibly mean? How could she know things weren't right?

"Don't look so shocked," she began regaining her lost composure. "It isn't like I don't know people. I know all about the Topaz Thunderbolt incident. I am very well informed thank you."

"The Thunderbolt?" he stared in amazement. That was kept secret even from the news, her information network must be very advanced indeed. He smiled. "Impressive Rika, you haven't lost one bit of your prowess."

"And you have not lost one bit of your talent for trouble I see."

He did a little bow with a huge smile.

"So is it true?" she asked a still smiling Dark. "I need to know."

"Know what?" he asked the smile falling slightly.

"Do you really wish to kill the Hikaris?"

The smile fell entirely from his face. His eyes narrowed, suspicious of the woman in front of him. Her eyes widened, pleading almost.

"Just, just tell me it isn't true Dark. Tell me that is not what you want. Tell me that you have nothing to do with the Hikaris and they with you."

"I can't," he muttered. "I just can't…"

"So it is true then? You do wish to kill them? Oh Dark, why?"

"You misunderstand," he said quickly cutting her words off. "No. I don't want to kill them, why would I want that?"

"I don't know _what_ you want anymore Dark!"

"Why would you doubt me? When have I ever wanted to harm anyone?"

"I don't know! I don't know anymore!"

"Of course you do," he whispered as he grabbed her slim body and embraced her. "of course you do Rika."

Tears began to flow down her powdered face as the silent sobs were smothered by his embrace. This was so confusing to him. Someone must have gotten it into her head that he was out for blood, but who? Who could have had the power to create so much distrust between them? Who was capable of telling so many lies? Finally, Rika calmed down enough to speak, though her voice was weak and shaky.

"Satsuki," she began. "She told be terrible things. That you wanted to destroy their lives, to kill _all_ the Hikaris. I just knew it couldn't be true, but I had to see for myself. I had to know for myself that she was wrong."

"Satsuki told you all of this?"

"Yes. And she…oh, I'm so _sorry_ Dark!"

"And she what?"

"She…,"her voice cracked and her next words became a jumble. "her brother…using him…coming…wants…kill…Dark…"

"Who is coming when?" his voice became frightened, what if they attacked him here with her. What could he do? "You have to talk to me Rika, don't bail on me now, stay with me."

"And why should she? What have you ever done to help her?"

He raised his head to face the voice that spoke. He was greeted with a sneering smile and a thick head of dark blue hair with matching eyes. Standing beside her was a smaller disheveled boy of equal composure. Unlike the many times he had seen this boy through Daiki's eyes, his eyes were malicious and empty.

"Rika," he said quickly turning her head to face his. "You must get out of here as fast as you can. I don't want you involved in this."

"Oh, let her stay," sneered the boy. "Let her see what a monster you really are Dark."

The woman stood smiling behind the boy as he stepped forward.

"Let me show you, what monsters we **both **are."

**Destiny's Quill**- Oh, another two part-er, I'm so evil….sorry. I'll try to have this updated soon though, keep checking and thanks for all the great reviews, keep them coming!

_Disclaimer- I don't own D.N.Angel, but if I did I'd make the series longer…._


	11. Chapter 10: Long Lost Innocence

**Shattering The Night Chapter 10: Long Lost Innocence**

"Are you ready, for the beginning of your end?"

The words hung limply in the uneasy silence. In the night sky, the moon had only barely poked its frightful face over the horizon, as if it were frightened of the looming battle. She stood lamely at Dark's side, unsure of what to do. Should she run? Should she stay? Neither option seemed satisfactory. She could not bear to leave, yet she was endangering herself and Dark by staying. A bone-chilling feeling rose in her body with each word spoken by dear little Shaji. What had happened to that sweet boy she used to know?

It wasn't long ago that she remembered him as a cheerful, rosy-cheeked child full of life and energy. There wasn't one time that she had ever seen him sad or angry. Even at formal parties, occasions that she had been forced to attend because of her father's status, her disdain for her surroundings was always softened by his bright smile. She could tell he was no happier than she to be shoved in the guests' faces like a new toy, and yet he always seemed to make the best out of it. He once told her in a secretive tone, that it didn't matter to him what he was asked to do, so long as it made the people he cared about happy. If his father was pleased by displaying him, then Shaji was pleased to be displayed. She always admired that about him most, his willingness to sacrifice for others. A trait which now proved to be his downfall.

"Shaji," she gasped reaching out her gloved hand to the young boy, her soft eyes pleading. "please stop this. This is not like you. You are not bad. Do you not remember how you were before?"

His icy eyes turned toward her, a strange glint reflecting off of them. In his almost angelic state the words flowed off his lips like a well rehearsed script of a tragic play.

"I am not who I was before, nor will I ever be again. This is my destiny, and so I shall fulfill it."

"I do not understand," her voice was shaky. "What happened to you?"

"He was transformed," came the voice of the cold woman standing beside Shaji. Her hands lifted to the sky, her voice rising to an exhilarated level. "He has been given the strength of the Gods. He is more powerful than any man alive. Who would not be glad to embrace a destiny filled with power and glory?"

"His destiny of course," Dark broke into Satsuki's embellished speech. "is to be consumed by a murderous entity. Do you think _that _is glorious? He won't even _be_ himself when Krad is finished with him!"

"Life is full of sacrifices. Shaji's will be a noble one. Your destruction is more than worth his life. After all the centuries my family has had to endure you, I should think your death is worth many lives!"

"But not yours?"

Satsuki paused, her head lowered and her sapphire eyes narrowed.

"If you are so noble and righteous, why are you sacrificing your life?"

"I, my dear Mr. Mousey, am not Krad. Therefore it is impossible for me to do anything to you that will have lasting effects."

"How can you speak of this so calmly?"

Satsuki's head turned toward her. Dark released her from his firm grasp. Her soft eyes filled with tears.

"He is just a child, he is your brother, and yet, you are willing to, to, to **_kill_** him? How can you _say_ that? How can you be _human _and say _that_?"

"He doesn't seem to mind," Satsuki gestured to the entranced Shaji. "Do you, dear little brother? You don't mind giving your life for the sake of our family. Tell them."

"I…I," for the first time, there seemed to be hesitation in Shaji's voice, as if he were not sure of his answer. His voice rang true, but his eyes betrayed his stern expression. Seated deep in that vast blue ocean were a countless number of tears. "I, I am willing. Willing to give my, my life."

She turned to Dark, boring her gentle eyes into his. She saw nothing, not even one grain of sorrow rooted in those deep, dark eyes. And for the first time, she felt completely alone. Could no one feel her pain for Shaji? No, they were all too consumed with their own desires to care.

"Dark," she urged quietly. "Dark, do something, you must. Do **_something_** Dark."

"He is a monster," he replied keeping his eyes fixed on Shaji. "He deserves no better than a creature from the pits of hell."

"He is a _boy_. Dark, you must help him."

"You don't know Krad like I do, that isn't an innocent boy anymore. He is a creature of destruction."

"Stop it." Her voice remained as calm and stern as she could keep it. "Just stop it. Leave him be, you must not hurt him, he has done nothing wrong."

"Stay out of this Rika," he cried shoving her out of the way. He lunged at Shaji, grabbing the black feather from his jacket. Shaji merely stood his ground, his head bowed slightly as his body remained limp and motionless. She let loose a scream as Dark raised his arm to strike. His arm swept downward and hit nothing but air. Shaji was behind him, his body floating several inches off the ground. An eerie glow filled the dark street as golden light emoted from Shaji. His head raised and his eyes snapped open. In a flash they changed from a light blue to a burning yellow and a voice that was no longer his own echoed from his lips.

"Now, Dark. This is where you will die. You and all Niwas. "

_Disclaimer- I do not own DNA, but I could in another life…._

**Destiny's Quill**- I am terribly sorry for such a long hiatus. It is truly difficult to write and do other things at once, but it seems now I might actually have more time. As always, your comments are appreciated. Sadly, I feel this story drawing to a close, but on the flipside, that leaves me free to work on other projects.


End file.
